


Let It Out

by christeh251298



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Flogging, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, OT5, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Subspace, Vibrators, fivesomes are new to me, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christeh251298/pseuds/christeh251298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a long, not-very-hard (in the worst way) sort of week. So when Zayn is caught wanking at the end of it, all the boys decide to join in on the fun. And Harry and Louis might have some very scary ideas of fun in their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> smuttiest smut-fic that i've ever written so far. if i suck, so be it.

It was a very frustrating week for the five boys.

Due to the fact that they had shows night after night, all of them were too tired to do anything about any possible sexual frustration they had. Too sore from prancing around on the stage to even think of a quick wank in the showers, and certainly not enough time to go around to clubs to get laid. As a result, Liam and Louis can’t stop snapping at each other; Harry and Niall are distracting themselves by pranking the others; Zayn just stays in bed all day.

Finally, one weekend, they let it all out.

***

“Has anyone seen Zayn?” Louis’ loud voice sounded.

“He’s probably still in bed, like he’s been the whole week,” Niall replied, focusing on the war game he was playing on the Xbox in the bus.

“I’ll get him,” Liam sighed, and headed to Zayn’s bunk.

However, as Liam got near to the bunk, he could hear soft grunts and whimpers that sounded a lot like the boy from Bradford.

“Zayn?”

“ _Uh! Ah! Ugh_ —Liam?” Zayn gasped through the curtain.

“Shit, Zayn, are you—are you, jerking off?” Liam asked astonished.

He could feel himself getting hard; he hadn’t had a good wank or orgasm in a week.

“ _Fuck_ , yeah. Just— _ah!_ ”

In an instant of weakness and instinct, Liam ripped open Zayn’s bunk curtain and gripped his shoulders.  
“Liam! Wha— _mmph_!”

Liam cut him off in an urgent and desperate kiss, pulling Zayn out of the bunk.

“Where— _mmph_ —are we— _ugh_ —going?” Zayn asked through Liam’s kisses.

“The bedroom.”

Their bus for this tour had a specific room for the boys’ night escapades, and Zayn knew what that meant. Oh, he’s so looking forward to being so sore he can’t walk for days.

Liam practically threw Zayn on the bed as he stripped off his own clothes. Still in boxers, Liam launched himself onto Zayn, practically immediately grinding their lower-halves together, connecting their lips in a heated make-out. Zayn’s hands were travelling all around Liam’s torso and chest, eventually making their way into Liam’s tight boxers, gripping and spreading his arse-cheeks.

“Oi oi! Having fun without us, boys?”

Zayn and Liam broke their kiss and turned to look at the door. At the doorway, Harry, Louis and Niall stood there, all sporting semis in their jeans or sweatpants.

“Well then, join in,” Zayn teased breathlessly.

All boys stood still as they awaited anyone’s response.

Niall took the first move. He just shrugged and pulled off his shirt. Harry and Louis were looking at him like he was crazy.

“What? Haven’t gotten off in days. I have needs,” Niall defended, taking off his sweatpants and climbing behind Liam in his boxers.

He started sucking on Liam’s neck, reaching a hand between him and Zayn, jerking both their cocks at the same time. Liam and Zayn groaned simultaneously, Zayn’s hands finding their way around Niall’s dick and inside Liam’s boxers.

Behind them, Harry and Louis also starting to strip off their clothes, initiating a heated kiss as they stumbled onto the bed, landing next to the other three.

Soon enough, all five of them were stripped of their boxers and were all naked.

Niall got off of Liam’s back and reached out to grab the lube. Clambering back behind Liam and Zayn, he applied some onto three of his fingers, then poking a tip at the rim of Zayn’s arsehole.

Zayn gasped and arched his back, creating friction between him and Liam.

“Get out of him,” Liam growled at Niall.

Zayn whined at the loss of Niall’s finger inside, but was soon forgotten when Liam’s dry finger penetrated him once more. This time, it was more forceful as Liam pumped his finger—well, two fingers now—in and out of Zayn’s hole.

Next to them, Louis had pushed Harry on his back, propping his legs up and wrapped his lips around the curly-haired boy’s tip. Moaning, Louis bobbed his head up and down, the tip of his nose bumping Harry’s pubic hair as his dick was shoved down his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, Louis sucked hardly on Harry’s cock, fingers reaching up to play with his balls.

“God! Lou— _ah_ —please, gonna come!” Harry begged.

Louis pulled off.  
“Zayn. Suck Harry off,” he demanded.

Zayn whimpered beside him, shaking as he opened his mouth, waiting for Harry’s cock to be inside him. Harry scrambled to straddle Zayn’s shoulders, positioning his tip on his lips. Tucking his teeth behind his lips, Zayn swallowed all of Harry in one go.

Right at that moment, Liam decided that his three fingers had opened Zayn arse enough, pushing in the tip of his dick past the rim. Zayn groaned loudly around Harry’s cock, sending pleasuring vibrations through Harry’s body.

Niall started to feel a little left out, as he leaned forward and started placing soft kisses on Zayn’s near-red balls. Behind him, Louis lubed up his fingers and traced the rim of Niall’s arsehole. Niall puffed through his nose, tickling Zayn in the process, and Louis pushed in a finger.

Pushing his arse up higher, Niall choked on Zayn’s cock as he savored in the pleasure of being filled up in both ends. Louis crooked and prodding his finger around Niall’s walls, eventually adding another as he felt the walls clench around his fingers. Changing the angle, Louis brushed against a bundle of nerves, which made Niall jerk and whine around Zayn’s dick.

Having found it, Louis smiled and continued attacking Niall’s prostate with each thrust, reaching around to press his other hand on Niall’s stomach, massaging his prostate on both sides of the wall. Niall’s groan rung all through the room, making Zayn whimper around Harry’s cock, which caused Harry to whine and drop his head against the headboard.

Niall pulled off Zayn’s cock and pulled away from Louis’ finger. He straddled Zayn’s lower half instead, quickly positioning Zayn’s tip at his rim. Plopping down, he bottomed-out and started grinding, all five boys groaning almost simultaneously.

With Niall so close and tempting to him, Liam couldn’t help but wrapped a hand around Niall’s dick, pumping along with the rhythm of his thrusts. Niall’s hands gripped Zayn’s sides, flicking at his nipples every now and then.

Louis crawled around to Zayn’s head, placing his knees on either side, leaning up against the headboard. Gripping Harry’s hair, he guided the youngest boy’s mouth around his tip, which Harry happily kitten-licked away at the tip, base and balls.

It was a weird position they were all in: Liam inside Zayn, Zayn inside Niall, Harry inside Zayn, and Louis inside Harry.

For Niall, the sight of Harry’s plump, round arse, with the hole clenching and unclenching, right in front of his face was too tempting to not act upon it. Leaning forward, Niall puckered his lips around Harry’s rim as he bounced on Zayn’s cock, making Harry cry out against Louis’ dick. Niall flicked his tongue around the rim, teasing his tip as he entered shallowly in Harry’s arsehole. Plunging deeper, Niall grinded harder and faster as he tried to lick Harry’s prostate with his tongue.

Meanwhile, Liam was still pounding harshly, wrecking Zayn’s tight little arsehole. Liam attempted several angles, but still couldn’t find Zayn’s prostate. Getting frustrated, Liam groaned and switched it up again, this time making Zayn scream with pleasure, causing Harry to shove his cock down Zayn’s throat even further. Liam grinned like a madman as he picked up his pace and started to pound against Zayn’s prostate head-on, and with the added pressure of Niall’s bouncing on the outer wall of his prostate, Zayn was nearly crying from the pleasure he’s yearned for so long.

Leaning forward, Liam sucked on Niall’s back, creating bruises and love-bites, scattering them along his spine. He reached a hand around to grip Niall’s cock, pumping weakly as he felt Zayn clenching around his swollen dick, tingling sensations coursing through his body.

On the other end, Louis was moaning and groaning wildly at the feeling of Harry’s amazing mouth working around his cock. In midst of that, he could hardly feel Harry reaching a hand around Louis’ legs, only twitching and jerking when Harry prodded a lubed-up finger at Louis’ rim. Having hooked up more than several times, Harry knew exactly where Louis’ prostate was, and how he could find it in less than a second.

Within a minute, Harry was pounding against Louis’ prostate, massaging it soothingly. Deciding to be a little more devious, Harry pressed up against it, almost milking the come out of Louis.

“ _A-A-Ah!_ _H-Harry!_ ” Louis yelled.

Harry hummed deeply, pleasuring Louis so much that he was almost sobbing. Beneath Harry, Zayn attempted a few more kitten-licks around Harry’s tip, and added with the pressure against his prostate from Niall’s tongue, Harry couldn’t hold back any longer, shooting his large load of cum down Zayn’s throat, slightly choking him.

Harry gasped and panted, leaning his forehead against Louis’ pubes.

Suddenly, Liam gasped and cursed.

“ _F-Fuck…_ ” Liam threw his head back and came inside Zayn.

“ _A-Ah, Liam!_ ” Zayn yelled.

“Fuck,” Niall swore as he felt Zayn’s load inside him, “Did ya ‘ave to fill me up with y— _ah_!”

Liam finished jerking Niall off with a particularly harsh tug, shooting his load all over Harry’s back and Zayn’s chin.

After they all recovered, Liam, Niall and Zayn scooted off the bed. However, Harry and Louis stayed; Harry’s lips still wrapped around Louis, fingers still jabbing at his prostate.

“Jesus Christ, how is he still going?” Niall gasped in astonishment.

Liam and Zayn marveled at the amount of time Louis had been holding in his cum with Harry’s expert lips around him.

“Mate, if I were Louis, I’d be shooting my cum all down Harry’s throat in seconds. Look, you can see Louis’ cock through his cheeks,” Zayn joked tiredly.

Harry hears the lads’ muffled jokes, and bobs his head even faster.

“ _H-Harry!_ ” Louis whined, his legs and thighs buckling weakly.

Harry raised his other hand, pressing down on Louis’ pubic bone, massaging his prostate on both sides, milking the cum out of him.

“ _FUCK!_ ”

Harry coughed at his cum that had shoot directly down his throat.

“God, Lou. That was strong.”

“Harry? Are you hard again?” Liam stared in amazement.

“He loves when I’m harsh with him,” Louis grinned lazily, stroking and tugging at Harry’s hair.

Harry hummed and snuggled up on Louis’ chest.

“Well, should you take care of it then?” Niall asked.

“Mhmm. I should, shouldn’t I? Would you boys like to join in then?” Louis smirked.

The three boys sat silently back on the bed, wondering about all the things they could do to make Harry cum. Louis quietly left the room, then returning with a bag and a metal bar with two hoops at the end. Harry, who was softly tugging at his cock on the bed, whined as he realized what contents were in that bag.

“What’s in the bag, Lou?” Niall asked.

Louis grinned wickedly as he unzipped the bag, pulling out a flogger, a paddle, and a large-sized vibrator.

“Get up and face the wall,” Louis barked at Harry in a commanding voice.

Harry scrambled up and hurried over to the wall. As if he was following a routine, Harry’s hands gripped the wall and spread his legs apart.

The other three boys’ mouths were watering at the sight of a naked Harry all spread out and vulnerable.

Louis, with an unmoved face, kneeled down behind Harry with the spreader bar, pushing Harry’s feet further apart, finally securing the straps around his ankles. He leaned back up and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“Feel alright, babe?” he murmured.

Harry nodded urgently.

“Hurry up,” Harry whined.

The loud smack following his statement startled everyone in the room. Harry groaned at Louis’ hand coming in contact with his bare ass, cupping and massaging it afterwards.

“So needy,” Louis tsked.

Harry whimpered and lowered his head, resting it against the wall.

Louis took the paddle and examined the other boys closely. Then he extended the toy to Niall.

“Wanna spank him?”

“Wha—“ Niall stammered.

“He’s been a bad boy, wanting more than what he can have,” Louis smirked over his shoulder, making Harry whimper at his ‘role-play’ tone.

Niall nodded with a dry throat, gripping the paddle in a trance, his naked member already rising to the occasion.

“Arse out, baby,” Louis called out to Harry.

Harry arched his back and stuck his bum out so that Niall had a clear target. Niall could feel the sweat forming in his palms as he stared at Harry’s naked form.

“Well, go on then. Give him a nice, hard smack,” Louis instructed, sitting down on the bed and wrapping a hand around Zayn’s cock.

Zayn sputtered then threw his head back and moaned, because Louis really knew how to work a handjob.

Niall finally raised the paddle and took a blow right in the middle of Harry’s right cheek.  
“ _Argh!_ ” Harry grunted.

“Aren’t you going to thank Niall for spanking you like a good boy, Harry?” Louis warned from the bed, thumbing over Zayn’s slit in the process.

“ _Uh!_ Th-Thank you,” Harry yelped as Niall got a second hit on his left ass cheek.

Louis then released Zayn from his hold, the other boy letting out a relieved sigh. Zayn squeaked when Louis slapped him twice on his dick.  
“God! Louis,” he whined.

“Grab the flogger and go over to Harry,” Louis instructed again, giving Zayn’s bum a pinch as he got up.

Zayn bent over and picked up the toy, ignoring Liam’s accidental whistle from behind him. Zayn raised his hand to flog Harry when Louis spoke up.

“Did I say you could start?”

“Uhm, no. Uh, sorry,” Zayn mumbled.

Louis hummed. He got up and faced Liam.

“Lay on your back,” he told him quietly.

Liam splayed out on the bed and awaited Louis’ next move. Louis plopped himself right on Liam’s dick—“oof!”—and started grinding.

“Shit, Lou,” Liam breathed, because Louis’ arse was absolutely to die for.

“Move to the middle of the room,” Louis commanding while working his hips teasingly.

The three boys shuffled and got into position again.

“Hands by your side, Harry. Niall, keep spanking him. Try getting the crack; he loves that. Zayn, flog his front. Don’t be shy on his cock.”

**Crack!**

“ _Argh!_ ”

**Smack!**

“ _Fuck, yes!_ ”

Niall and Zayn couldn’t believe how much Harry was enjoying this. Niall always got the best reactions from him when he paddles him right on his crack, and Zayn marveled at the way Harry grits his teeth and leaks pre-come when he flogs him right up his balls. Louis was still grinding dirtily on Liam’s dick, however not giving him just enough friction to get off on.

“Please, Lou. Need to come,” Liam begged, never feeling this on edge before.

“Not just yet, love.”

Liam whined as Louis got off of him, sticking his arse up in the air as he grabbed a few more toys from the bag.

“Stop.”

Niall and Zayn paused with their toys hoisted up in the air.

“Well, maybe just one more hit.”

**Crack!**

“ _Ugh!_ ”

Louis then threw a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs in Liam’s direction. Gripping Harry by under his armpits, he dragged him to the bed and positioned him in the middle.

“Cuff him to the headboard.”

Liam wasted no time in snapping the cuffs around Harry’s wrists, tangling them in the bars so Harry could hardly move his hands at all. Louis holds up the vibrator he had got out earlier on.

“Who wants to fuck him with it, then?” Louis asked, surveying the three lads.

Zayn scooted over quickly and snatched it, immediately straddling Harry’s thighs and grabbing the lube.

“Well then. Liam, would you be a dear and put a cock ring on him?” Louis gestured to the bag.

Liam rummaged through the bag and found about 5 different cock rings.

“Wh-Which one, Louis?”

“Hmm, grab four of them.”

Liam picked four less painful-looking ones and handed them over to Louis. Liam gasped as Louis took hold of his dick.  
“Wh-What are you— _oh!_ ”

Liam groaned as the tight ring was secured around the base of his cock. Then Louis headed over to Niall, who stood frozen in fear and shock, and did the same thing. Zayn, who was so intent on finding Harry’s prostate didn’t realize it until the cock ring felt so tight and good that it actually hurt. Finally, Louis secured the last one on Harry.

“Both of you, get on the bed,” Louis commanded Niall and Liam.

When all four of them had taken their positions on the bed—Liam at the end, Niall lying down beside Harry—Louis took to action.

“I’d like you to suck dear Harry off, Niall,” Louis stated, watching as Niall scrambled up then groaned at the jiggling of his cock.

Niall puckered his lips and brought a soft, teasing kiss on Harry’s throbbing tip. Harry arched slightly and wailed. Niall then took a daring move and sunk down on his member all at once.

“ _O-Oh—_ N-Niall, yes— _Niall!_ ”

While Niall was bobbing hurriedly, Louis whispered Liam’s instructions in his ear.

Liam did as he was told, and shuffled on the bed so his lips were almost brushing Niall’s solid-hard dick. He wrapped his lips around it and started to kiss it. Niall keened around Harry’s sensitive cock and started to thrust slightly into Liam’s mouth. Getting into the moment, Liam reached a hand between Niall’s legs and rubbed a teasing thumb at the rim.

Louis walked around the bed and leaned into Zayn’s ear.

“Looks so good disappearing into his arsehole, doesn’t it? My, my, Zayn. You didn’t even turn it high enough to feel good. We must give what Harry wants, right?” Louis whispered.

Grunting, Zayn reached out and turned the vibrator up to the highest setting, making Harry practically mewl as he thrusted up into Niall’s warm, tight mouth.

“Doesn’t Liam’s cock look a little lonely? Can you multitask, Malik?”

Without hesitation, Zayn took in all of Liam, taking him by surprise. Liam could feel himself twitch inside Zayn’s mouth, groaning on Niall as he felt a tongue flick on the nerve underside his penis.

Louis stepped back and marveled at all four boys either giving or getting head. He licked his lips and scrambled in the bag for something.

Harry, who had kept his eyes closed for everything, suddenly felt a familiar touch on his chest.

“Lou…” he whined, yearning for his touch.

“Gonna eat me out, darling?” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded desperately.

“Please.”

Louis sat on Harry’s face, gripping the mysterious toy in hand. Harry’s tongue flicked out and started to prod at Louis’ entrance, tracing the rim around his hole. Louis groaned as he felt the warm tongue enter him, lapping around the walls for his prostate. He rocked his hips back and forth on Harry’s face, practically choking him.

Suddenly, Harry felt a sharp pinch on his left nipple.

“ _Argh!”_ he yelped, muffled by Louis’ magnificent arse.

Harry knew exactly what was attached to his nipple, and he knew that Louis knew exactly what effect it had on him. He groaned again as the other clamp settled on his right nipple.

“Love this, don’t you? Love the pain. Love the bruises,” Louis said in an admiring tone as he grinding against Harry’s face.

“Louis?” Liam whined.

“Yes, yes, what is it?”

“I-I g-gotta c-come,” Liam begged, breathing hard against Niall’s throbbing red member.

Niall groaned at the loss of Liam’s mouth, but pushed his arse back on his three fingers that were pressing against his prostate, massaging it.

“You can only come after I come, so if you want to beg, beg Harry to be faster with his tongue,” Louis replied, reaching over to push Niall back down Liam’s throat.

Liam choked for a bit, but eventually relaxed his throat and continued bobbing while his fingers stayed still in Niall’s arse, applying more and more pressure to his prostate.

Niall’s legs were shaking in pleasure, eyes tearing up as he wailed around Harry’s cock. Harry moaned at the vibrations both on his dick and up his arse, sticking his tongue further in Louis’ arsehole, prodding around for his prostate.

Zayn eventually brought his head up from Liam’s cock and focused on Harry’s prostate. By the way Harry arched up, Zayn grinned as he found it. Stopping his thrusts, Zayn pushed the vibrator all the way up against Harry’s prostate, making him howl into Louis’ arsehole at the over-stimulation.

Louis grunted and tugged on Harry’s nipple clamps, watching the skin around it turn red and slightly bruise.

“Niall, press on Harry’s pubes,” Louis breathed out, tugging on the clamps again and muffling Harry’s sobs.

Without questioning or popping off, Niall reached out a hand and leaned all of his upper body weight on it, causing a particularly loud cry to come from Harry’s mouth. Harry had already found Louis’ prostate before that, so the cry vibrated directly against it.

With a small wail of his own, Louis shot his load all over Niall and Zayn’s hair, breathing heavily as he picked his arse up and sat on the edge of the bed.

All the boys had tears pooling in their eyes, because they couldn’t come, and it hurt so bad.

“Zayn. Leave the vibrator in, but come stand over here.”

Zayn pulled off of Liam’s cock with a pop and waddled off the bed, standing next it in front of Louis.

“Stay right there.”

Zayn nodded and focused his eyes of the three boys still giving each other head.

God, Harry looked so wrecked, especially with the nipple clamps still on him. The whines and whimpers coming out of his mouth were absolutely sinful.

Louis came back, standing adjacent to Zayn, who was still facing the bed. In his hand was the flogger.

Zayn tensed up.

“I’m going to take off the cock ring now, but you can’t come until I tell you to,” Louis instructed, twisting the cock ring off of Zayn’s member.

Zayn sighed at the relief of freedom, but it was short-lived as Louis brought the flogger down right on his dick.

“ _Argh!_ ”

“Can’t come yet.”

Louis flogged him for about 6 more times before Zayn is begging and crying for it.

“Stop. Please. I-I c-can’t. G-Gotta come!” he whimpered.

“Been such a good boy for me. Come for me, darling. Come all over my Harry.”

With a strangled cry, Zayn came untouched and shot a large load of his cum all over Harry’s nipples, dirtying the clamps a bit. Zayn sunk slowly to the ground, sitting his bare arse on the carpeted bedroom floor as he caught his breath.

“Liam,” Louis demanded.

In a flash, Liam pulled off and scrambled to the same position Zayn had been in.

“No, no. You can come inside Niall. I saw how much you love that small, pale arse.”

Louis took off Liam’s cock ring, and he immediately slammed himself into Niall’s arsehole. Taken by surprise, Niall screamed around Harry’s cock, and Harry sobbed so, so hard.

But before Liam could even get a second thrust in, the paddle hit right between his cheeks.

“ _Shit!_ ” he groaned.

With a few more spanks, Liam was coming inside of Niall. The load was so much some of his cum was dripping down Niall’s thighs. Like Zayn, Liam sunk to the ground and stared at the ceiling, trying to regain some of his sanity from what just happened.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Liam left you all messy, Niall. Guess I’ll have to finish the job,” Louis reprimanded.

Louis yanked off Niall’s cock ring harshly and threw it to the ground—“Ow! Louis!”—then removed Niall from Harry’s dick—“N-No, p-please!”—licking up Niall’s thighs to his rim, lapping up all of Liam’s cum. He stuck his tongue inside Niall’s arsehole and begun digging around, licking all of his walls and eventually flicking against his prostate.

“God, _L-Lou!_ Your tongue! Feels so— _ahh!_ ”

Niall came onto Harry’s stomach, jerking and twitching as Louis’ tongue massage slowed down. He slumped onto the bed with his chest heaving up and down, recovering from the best orgasm he’s ever had.

“Just you left, love,” Louis smiled at Harry.

Louis kneeled next to Harry’s shoulders on the bed, hooking a finger around the chain connecting the nipple clamps. He tugged it a few times, making Harry leak slightly from the tip.

“Oh my god, Lou. You’re torturing him!” Liam warned, concerned.

“I know. He loves it so much,” Louis replied with a fond smile.

Harry smiled back weakly and yelped again when Louis tugged harder. Quickly, Louis took Harry’s cock ring off as well.

“You’ll be a good boy, won’t you? Only coming when I say so. Only coming by me tugging at your nipples. You can be a good boy, can’t you? You can be my good boy. Gonna be a good boy for daddy?” Louis teased, brushing his nimble fingers up and down the underside of Harry’s dick.

“Your— _argh_ —y-your good b-boy…” Harry breathed.

“Hmm, I know you are.”

Louis tugged and tugged, seeing Harry’s skin stretch with each flick of the wrist. Harry’s babbling nonsense now, and Louis’ quite sure that he’s going under very soon.

“You can come now, baby. Been so good for me,” Louis soothed, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Harry’s shoulders.

With one last tug, Louis yanked the nipple clamps off. Harry cried loudly, spurting his cum so hard that it actually hit Louis in the face. Harry kept coming for a whole half a minute, finally twitching and stopping.

“Wh-What’s going on? He’s fainted?” Zayn exclaimed, making all the other boys scramble around Harry’s limp body.

Louis chuckled and sat next to the curly-haired boy.

“Nah. He’s just in subspace. It felt so good, didn’t it, baby?” Louis explained softly, carding his fingers through the sweaty curls.

Harry nodded weakly with his eyes half-open.

“Yeah. So, so good.”

The other three boys breathed a sigh of relief, not having experienced subspace ever before. They started to head to the connected bathroom, hosing themselves off of the sticky cum they were all mixed up in. Louis’ soft _‘come back to me, baby’_ and _‘you’ve been so good’_ were all that could be heard in the room other than the sound of the shower running.

Slowly, Harry came back to the real world, blinking lazily around the room.

“Lou?”

Louis smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, tasting several people at once.

“You’ve been so good. The other boys felt so good. You’re perfect, my little darling,” Louis murmured against the younger boy’s lips.

***

For the next two days, Liam, Zayn and Niall couldn’t look at each other without blushing or stammering, while Harry and Louis were more loved-up than ever before.

Needless to say, this happens many more times in their futures.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell. bathing in holy water is not even a possible cure.


End file.
